QUEDATE
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Los personajes de kuroko no basuke son propiedad Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers QUEDATE Suena loco, pero un día te diré: Quédate conmigo por siempre… Todos los días, a todas horas. -Poison- AOKISE


Los personajes de kuroko no basuke son propiedad Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers.

Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers

**QUEDATE**

_Suena loco, pero un día te diré: Quédate conmigo por siempre… Todos los días, a todas horas._ -Poison-

¿Cuándo empezó todo?, ¿En qué momento la amistad que teníamos se transformo en algo más?, no lo sé y realmente no quiero pensar en estos momentos, lo único que deseo es llegar antes que todo sea demasiado tarde –eran los pensamientos de un joven moreno de cabellos azules que corría como si no hubiera mañana, algunas personas solo se quitaban de en medio.

Ten más cuidado idiota –hablo serio un hombre que casi botaba su café cuando el joven pasó casi aventado su bebida, escucho a lo lejos una disculpa; dijo el joven pero sin detenerse completamente ya que cada minuto era preciado y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo.

**EN OTRO LADO **

Fui un tonto, imbécil como pude pensar que alguien como él correspondería a sus sentimientos cuando puede tener a cualquier mujer con enormes atributos, solo esperaba que lo que alguna vez escucho por ahí, que con el tiempo superaría su corazón roto como la distancia, realmente esperaba que al vivir en Inglaterra lograra olvidar a Aomine, lo único bueno es que este nunca supo de sus sentimientos –pensara un joven rubio abrazando fuertemente su maleta dejando que sus lagrimas caerán libremente.

¿Kise, pequeño estas seguro de esto? –pregunto su hermana mayor, ella no entendía cual era el motivo por el cual su hermano menor rogo para que se fuera a vivir con ella a Inglaterra, pero lo que sea estaba dañando demasiado al menor, acercándose lo abrazo fuertemente.

No lo sé Lita, pero espero que sea lo correcto –susurro Kise, separándose los dos esperaron la hora en que su avión despejaría.

**DOS HORAS ANTES **

Aomine-kun es un bruto –dijo Kuroko bebiendo su malteada de vainilla, al escucharlo el moreno solo grito sin entender porque el insulto de su amigo de la infancia.

Oi, Kuroko ¿Qué te hice para que me insultes? –pregunto Aomine sentadose nuevamente para comer su hamburguesa, el otro solo negó con la cabeza para mirar a las personas caminando en su mundo soltando un suspiro, sus ojos celeste vieron a su amigo.

Lo eres al no darte cuenta que amas a Kise-kun, todos nosotros decidimos no meternos en tus decisiones hasta que tú mismo te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero por lo que hemos visto primero hayan vida en Marte, que Aomine-kun diga sus sentimientos –dijo Kuroko sin mostrar ningún cambio en su delicado rostro, Aomine al escuchar eso solo se soltó una sonora carcajada

Kuroko hoy si me hiciste reír por tu bromita, todos saben que a mí me gustan las mujeres en especial si tienen una buena delantera –hablo Aomine, para tomar una de sus papas fritas, esperando las palabras del doncel que indicaba que era un broma, pero al no escucharlas sus ojos azules enfocaron a su amigo que lo miraba decepcionado –vamos Kuroko, no te pongas así, disculpa pero yo no veo de esa forma a Kise, es un muy buen amigo –trato de relajar el ambiente.

Entonces no te importaría saber que algún día, sin que te dieras cuenta Kise-kun se fuera de nuestro lado sin despedirse, empezando una nueva vida, al pasar el tiempo él encuentre alguien especial –hablo misteriosamente Kuroko, observando que Aomine frunció su frente al escuchar eso.

¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Kuroko? –pregunto Aomine apretando fuertemente su papa hasta hacerlo puré.

¡Yo!, a ningún lado, solo estoy diciendo algo hipotético, ya si tu estas pensando que la futura pareja de Kise-kun, lo besara, como lo tocara en lugares que nadie jamás ha visto, como íntimos pero no solo eso, sino que también vivirán grandes momentos con nuestro amigo, sabrá lo que le hace reír, llorar, a Kise-kun, será su apoyo como su futuro esposo –dijo como si nada la sombra, riendo internamente en pensar en todo lo que estaría pensando su amigo.

Nadie tocara a Ryota ya que es mío –grito enojado Aomine parándose dando con su puño en la mesa, siendo inmediatamente el centro de atención de todos los que estaban en el establecimiento, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se dejo caer viendo a su amigo como si este tuviera la respuesta de los secretos de la vida.

Aomine-kun relájate, dime ya te diste cuenta que correspondes a los sentimientos de Kise-kun –hablo esperanzado ya que si su amigo no aclaraba sus sentimientos todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros como otros equipos perderían a su sol para siempre, el único que podría hacer que el doncel se quedara con ellos era el moreno, que tenía un pinta como si hubiera ido a la guerra solo y que lo haya perdido en el proceso al enterarse que el doncel estaba enamorando de él.

Kuroko he sido un imbécil, el más grande de todo el mundo –dijo Aomine, recordando cada juego, salida, momento con su lindo Ryota, las veces que lo vio sonrojarse, o que sin decirse nada se podían comunicar con la mirada, incluso el trataba de ignorar las miradas tristes de su niño cuando le restregaba en la cara sus conquistas, como pudo haber sido tan idiota en dañar de esa forma a ese hermoso ángel.

En eso estamos de acuerdo Aomine-kun –contesto Kuroko para sacar de su mochila un folder que entrego a su amigo –Akashi-kun estuvo vigilando a Kise-kun ya que se estaba comportando sospechosamente, y nos enteramos que Kise, se mudara a Inglaterra con su hermana mayor para no volver nunca más a Tokio, y que no deseaba despedirse ya que sabía que no sería capaz de irse de nuestro lado por tus actitudes que lo están lastimando demasiado –informo Kuroko al escucharlo Aomine deseaba darse cabezazos en la pared a ver si en alguno de ellos podía quitarse lo estúpido.

¡No puede ser! –dijo desesperado Aomine al darse cuenta que ese día precisamente dentro de dos horas su rubio se irá para siempre de su lado, levantándose cual resorte sin despedirse de su amigo salió corriendo como anima en pena ya que debía impedir que el amor de su vida se fuera de su lado.

Lo tomo bien –dijo Midorima, acomodándose sus lentes viendo al moreno salir corriendo, los otros integrantes del grupo asentían.

Aka-chin, Mine-chin llegara a tiempo para que Kise-chin no se vaya de nuestro lado –dijo el gigante besando el cuello de su pareja que solo asintió ya que había dado la orden de que si no llegaba a tiempo Aomine detuvieran el vuelo, Kise pensaba que ellos no se iban a dar cuenta de sus planes pero ellos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, esperando perder a un buen amigo como lo era el doncel.

Solo esperamos que Ahomine, no vuelva a meter la pata con Kise, porque esta vez se las verá con mis puños –dijo Kagami, tronándose los puños, siendo asentido por todos los demás, ya que ninguno deseaba volver a ver las lagrimas de dolor del doncel cuando sentía que estaba solo.

Aomine-kun no es tan bruto –dijo Kuroko, para sentarse a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

No, Dai-chan no es bruto Tetsu-chan, solo que decidido correr hasta el aeropuerto debes de tomar un taxi –dijo Momoi, viendo como se perdió Aomine en la esquina sin detenerse de correr.

Si será de idiota –susurro Akashi, dejando a todos con varias gotas detrás de su cabeza.

No dicen que el amor nos vuelta tontos, ahora lo compruebo con Aomine-chan, pero lo bueno que Akashi-chan tiene un plan de respaldo –dijo Takao para que todos disfrutaran de sus alimentos ya que el resultado final solo les correspondía a ese par.

Joven respire, tranquilo ¿Qué es lo que deseaba? –dijo un anciana viendo al moreno tratando de recuperar aire pero con sus dedos señalaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, la vendedora solo trato de esconder la risa al verlo, entregándole el pedido, lo vio salir como alma que lleva el demonio.

Debo impedirlo, ahora que se que te amo, no te voy a perder Kise –dijo al aire Aomine para esquivar cuanto obstáculo pero se detuvo al ver algo que tenía el nombre de su rubio idiota en toda la extensión.

**EN EL AEROPUERTO**

Pasajeros del vuelo 77, destino Inglaterra por favor pasar a la puerta numero dos para abordar –dijo el altoparlante, Lita toco el hombro de su hermano que miraba fijamente la entrada del aeropuerto esperando algo, pero cerró los ojos dándose la vuelta sonrió a su hermana.

Adiós para siempre Aominecchi –susurro Kise tomando su maleta encaminándose a la puerta de abordaje, Lita se mordió los labios al imaginar que los amigos de su hermanito no pudieron hacer entrar en razón a Aomine, adelantándose entrego los boletos

No te vayas Kise –susurro Aomine, dándose cuenta que su amado estaba parado para trasbordar el avión, desesperado vio a un niño con una pelota, entregando lo que llevaba a la madre que lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas, agarro la pelota para lanzarlo a su objetivo, agradeciendo la ayuda de ese par tomo sus pertenecías.

¡Pero qué! –grito adolorido Kise sobándose su cabeza iba a reclamar al quien lo haya golpeado dándose la vuelta pero casi se desmayaba al ver el amor de su vida con un ramo de rosas rojas como un enorme oso de peluche ¡¿Aominecchi que, como porque estás aquí?! –pregunto sorprendido Kise agarrando el ramo de rosas que le entregaba Aomine.

Kise, perdóname por favor –dijo Aomine, observando que su niño estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, las mejillas rojas sin entender todo lo que estaba pasando, Daiki sabía que tenía que sincerarse para no perder a su amado por su idiotez.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Aominecchi si tú no me has hecho nada malo –contesto Kise, pero se estremeció al sentir la cálida mano del moreno en su mejilla.

Si, lo tienes que hacer Kise, te he herido demasiadas veces sin darme cuenta, ni yo mismo sabía de mis sentimientos pero al saberte que podía perderte, todo cobro sentido en mi vida –dijo Aomine, viendo directamente a su amado, la hermana del menor le quito las rosas como peluche, gesto que agradeció su hermano porque sentía que estaba en un maravilloso sueños.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Aominecchi con todo esto? –pregunto Ryota, esperando que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

¡Que te amo Kise!, se que sonara loco –dijo Aomine, sintiendo como el modelo se tiraba encima con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, el moreno coloco sus manos en la delicada cintura del menor para que ambos se dieran un beso, al separarse Ryota estaba completamente rojo por dar su primer beso, Aomine con sus dedos acariciaba los labios del menor que temblaba al sentir esas muestras de amor del mayor.

Nunca pensé que esto sucedería que tú correspondieras a mis sentimientos, siento como si estuviera soñando y cuando despierte estaré en Inglaterra viviendo un amor no correspondido –hablo Kise con los sentimientos a flor de piel, sintiendo como era abrazado por el moreno.

No es un sueño Kise, Quédate conmigo por siempre… Todos los días, a todas horas –rogo Aomine, abrazando fuertemente al menor que solo asintió ya que no él tampoco quería separarse de su idiota moreno por nada del mundo, al fin podían estar juntos, para vivir varias aventuras como pareja con sus bajos altos pero siempre buscarían la manera en solucionar esos percances, Lita los observo con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano al fin feliz

Entonces Aomine de ahora en adelante cuidaras a mi hermanito, ¿Por qué si me entero que lo haces sufrir? –Dijo dulcemente Lita, pero acercándose peligrosamente al moreno –si llegara ese caso me encargaría personalmente de no dejar nada de ti en este mundo que te recordara –hablo tétricamente la dama, el mencionado solo asintió tragando duro, viendo que la mujer miraba maternalmente a Ryota dándole un beso a su niño como las rosas y el enorme oso de peluche.

¡Cuídate mucho Lita! –hablo Kise, despidiéndose de su hermana que solo levanto su mano para tomar su maleta y dirigirse abordar el avión que misteriosamente no había salido todavía, con una sonrisa saco su celular mandando un mensaje a los buenos amigos de su pequeño, Aomine vio como se iba su cuñada para abrazar a su amado y jamás permitiría que se alejara de su lado.

Vamos a dejar tus cosas en tu departamento, luego tendremos una cita –dijo Aomine, viendo encantado el rubor que tenía el menor como la sonrisa de oreja en oreja para que tomados de la mano salieran del aeropuerto.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

**¡Misión cumplida! **–leyeron todos los amigos de Kise, los presentes estaban felices de saber que su plan fue todo un éxito, y eso lo confirmaba Lita por medio de ese mensaje.

**FIN**


End file.
